fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)/Story
story of Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon). Story Main Story The generic 8 Gyms/Trials, Elite 4, and Champion. The region is big, so there's lot of characters and subplots. You have your two rivals, but there are 6 key characters (you are one of the six) connected with the Elemental Legendaries. The "evil team" is the Omniscient, they are a cult who seeks to control the region, but you will run into House Inferna and Cascade along the way, who will also be opponents to you. Finally, there is The Vindicta and Lloyd, the third rival. The story involves a set up of The Endgame (takes place before the 8th gym, involves a maze, puzzle solving, and a 8-person tournament), hosted by Jaculus, where 8 powerful individuals will fight for a sacred object that can control the region. Postgame Story/stuff *''Postgame Chapter, The Power of Six'': Typhodius (Evil mascot legendary) has been defeated and its curse is broken, you have become champion. There is something still going on, something else has awakened. You must find the six pieces of a sacred object and battle The Beyond, the third mascot legendary. You'll go through puzzles, battle "The Original Six" (6 "ghost" trainers who use a team of six Pok mon specializing in a stat like Attack), and catch the third legendary. *''The Experiments'': In the Dark Kingdom, there's a mansion, turns out the owner was a mad scientist who tried to create his own Pok mon. You and the butler must stop the experiments, who are uncatchable Pok mon. The battles require puzzle solving, you'll need to use specific moves, one instance is a paper looking creature that can only be hit using the move Cut. There are at least 15 "Numbers"/creatures. *''The Secret Vault'': You'll do some treasure hunting too, dig through various parts of the regions and solve clues, eventually leading you to the spiritual successor of the Trick House from Gen 3. *''Battle Colosseum'': It's the Battle Tower again, *''Major Character Rematches'': You can rematch Gym Leaders and the E4 after the Postgame Chapter. Your rivals as well and the other Type Specialists. *''Clash of Warriors'': PWT spiritual successor, unlocked after you beat the Postgame Chapter. *''More Areas to explore and some areas revisited'': You will find a couple of new areas, some old areas will have new stuff like sidequests or some parts that were blocked. *''Grandmaster Tower'': Use specific type Pok mon to learn Special Techniques *''Legendary and Mega Raids'': Battle Legendary Pok mon and Mega Pok mon, then catch them. *''Get Five Stars on your Trainer Card'': Completing the regional Pokedex gets you the Shiny Charm, completing the National Dex is not required for full completion. To get five stars: 1. Beat the postgame chapter, 2. Complete all Tasks, 3. Get the highest rank of all six classes/skills, 4. Complete the Skaphos Dex, 5. A mystery. Once you get 5 stars, you will unlock a special area where you can purchase items with large discounts, get special items for cheap, and more. Characters The Connected Six The connected six, the main characters in the story. They each are connected with the six Elemental Beast Legendaries. *'The Player': The player character. The golem starter Pok mon you have will connect you to the Earth Legendary. *'Ignacio': A third rival, only battled a few times. He a part of House Inferna, a high elite organization who rules a part of Skaphos, connected with the (Fire) Phoenix Legendary. *'Aqua': Connected with the Water Legendary, she is being forced to become a priestess, but she wants to take care of Pok mon. *'??? (Wind)': Connected with the Pegasus (Wind) Legendary, he is bright and loves to battle. *'Volt (Light)': A villainous character, he was homeless, wandering for days until he saw the Light Dragon legendary, who saved him. *'Lloyd (Dark): An anti-hero, leader of ''The Vindicta. He is aware of the Elemental Legendaries and who is connected to them. He fights against the elite and most importantly, wants to destroy the big villainous team (Omniscient). Major Characters *'Professor Cypress': The professor, he researches Pok mon history and mythology. *'Klaus': Your main rival *'Mona': The female rival, the second rival. Factions *House Inferna: They seek to use the Fire Elemental Beast for bad purposes for nefarious purposes and chaos. *House Cascade: They are a rival to House Inferna, they seek order. *'House Terra': They are neutral, their goal only is to protect the sacred energy beneath the region. *'House Noir/The Omniscient': Originally disbanded, they have moved to the Skaphos Badlands, now they are known as The Omniscient. The Omniscient seeks control, they are the largest of the group and the "evil Team" of the region. *'House Zephyr': A small group, they believe in justice and peace. *'House Iridescent': Disbanded after it was attacked, now the original location is guarded to protect the environment and Pok mon. *'The Vindicta': Lloyd defected from House Noir and vows to take down all the other royal groups. Villains *'Cessair': Leader of the Omniscient. *'Sol': The highest-ranking member of House Inferna, who seeks to use the power of the Fire Elemental Legendary. *'Triton': Highest-ranking member of House Cascade. *'The Man of Souls': A middle-aged man who harvests the power of the Anima Cells to gain more strength and life. He is fought in near the middle of the game and is very strong compared to regular trainers and even the Specialist Leaders. Near the end of the game he returns and creates his own Pok mon (uncatchable) out of souls in order to take over the region. *'The Bounty Hunter': A bounty hunter who captures Pok mon. *'The Vindicta': A group of 5 people who want revenge, leaded by Lloyd, his second in command, and three admins. *'The P.M.G' (Pok mon Must Go): Minor villain group that is totally optional to battle, they hate Pok mon yet use them. *'Jaculus': The true antagonist, he sets up a game that will bring legendary figures together to fight for an extremely powerful artifact. He's an actor and wants to tear the whole region apart for his amusement. The final battle involves a triple battle against him where he uses the elemental legendaries. Type Specialists The "Gym Leaders" The remaining types are Psychic, Bug, Normal, Flying, Grass, and Rock. Gym Leaders are no pushover this team, they'll have more Pok mon like Emerald and they will have IVs and EVs. Not to mention, some of their Pok mon have Egg Moves and Hidden Abilities. Their strongest Pok mon use the "Burst Aura", which raises +10 in Atk/Def/Spc Atk/Spc Def/Speed. #??? #??? #TBA (Ghost): He uses Zombinous. #TBA (Fairy): She uses Ursaring-Skaphos, Ogrwoth, Mother Nature 3, and ??? #TBA (Water): He uses Swordfish 2, Fiddler Crab 2, Gyarados, and Octillery Evo. He caught all these Pok mon from the waters. His Gyarados has a DDance/Ice Fang/Earthquake/Waterfall set. #"A" (Ice): A legend in his village, nobody knows what his name is exactly, he uses Ice Types, but he's not a pushover, using 5 powerful Ice Pok mon: Abomasnow, Wyntorvorn, Jynx Evo, Arcanine-Skaphos OR Luxray-Skaphos, and Mega Mamoswine. He might be as tough as the last gym leader actually. #Sabra (Ground): The Ground Specialist, she uses Pok mon like Golurk, Kheprikris, Krookodile-Skaphos, Lucario-Skaphos, and Pharoar. #Milla (Steel): The Steel Specialist, she has a Double Battle with you and uses Mega Metagross. The League Qualifiers You must beat the "Winner's Cup", a gathering of 16 Trainers. There are 6 Types leftover, depending on the route you choose you will battle either battle Ignacio (Fire) or Volt (Electric). Then you will battle either Normal/Flying, then Psychic/Bug, and finally your main rival Klaus. The first match is 3 Pokemon, the second is 4, the third is 5, and the last is six. The Elite Four and Champion The Elite Four are strong and use a Mega Pokemon. Some of them have non-regional Pok mon like the regular Krookodile, they have traveled through other regions. *'TBA (Poison)': The daughter of the Ghost Specialist. Using Dragalge/Toxapex/Gengar/Mushroom Mage 3/''Mega'' Drapion *'TBA (Dark)': He uses Tyranitar/Honchkrow/Hydreigon/Scrafty Evo/''Mega'' Bisharp *'Faust (Fighting)': Faust is a fighter and thus his Pok mon are very strong physical attackers. Faust, the other E4 member Drago, and the champion Magnus are friends. His team is Conkelldurr/Lucario (regular)/Kommo-o/Ice Hero 2/''Mega'' Machamp *'Drago (Dragon)': He puts other Dragon trainers to shame, his daughter Scylla tells you all about the "Defeater" class. Drago has traveled through other regions with Faust fighting powerful Dragon Pok mon, His team consists entirely of psuedo-legendaries except for Haxorus (and later Kingdra).. His team is Dragonite/Salamence/Garchomp/Dragapult/''Mega'' Haxorus *'Magnus, Skaphos' Champion': Magnus is the champion of the region, think of him as a mix of Alder, Steven, and Leon. He is an explorer and adventurer, his signature Pok mon is Rhyperior. All his Pok mon on his team will use items, he'll use tactics like Shell Smash + Weakness Policy and start the battle off with a Normal Type Z-Move. His team is Tauros Evo/Black Tortoise/White Tiger/Basilisk creature 2/Fairy Dragon psuedo 3/''Mega Rhyperior''. His entire team has Pok mon over 500 BST, but Drago beats him with his full pseudo team + Haxorus, though Drago doesn't use items and is lower-leveled!